Lily and Jamesthe Return of the Flower and Stag
by Wildmage's Daughter
Summary: This lil fic's about what happens to harry after the fifth book


Lily and James-the Return of The Stag and Flower  
  
A/N: This's my first fic. Don't blame me if I get stuff mixed up. Also, you really, really, really, really, really, really, really, need to review! I want at least 100 for all this work (jokz! lol). Luv- FlamingArrow  
  
Disclaimer: Other than Caitlyn Dusk and Robin Thomas, don't own these characters. Unfortunately, some genius called...whatshername? JK. Rowling thought of them first. Drat!! (Author bangs her head on a stone wall while writing in her agenda: Sat- think up a new character before SOMEONE else does [she won't play the name game!])  
  
~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&~*~&  
  
Lily sat at her favorite looking post on the Looking Clouds. She sighed happily watching Harry, her son sleeping calmly on his bed. Her smile slowly faded away from her face when she remembered that Harry would soon be roused up by his wrathful aunt and uncle.  
  
"How dare they treat Harry like that!!? And in my own house!! If I was still alive and James had asked me if I thought this would happen, I would have said 'over my dead body!' Just wait till I get back to earth!...show the little b****!" She muttered dangerously.  
  
Just then, her husband, James Potter skidded in front of lily, startling her to fall backwards from her roost.  
  
"James, you idiot! You nearly flattened me! Good thing it's the crack of dawn, so nobody's here to see you get beaten up," said Lily grouchily.  
  
James, knowing his wife, knew that Lily's mood was triggered by her watching their son from Heaven and the fact that it was 5:00 a.m. in the morning.  
  
"Never mind that, guess what?" James, being way too impatient to let Lily think about what could get James so excited, plowed on. "We saw the battle of Operation Saving Harry, right? The one that will go down in the history of Heaven? And we saw Sirius get killed, right? And how we've been endlessly begging Archangel Cassie to let Sirius come live with us in her Section, right? Well, you'll never guess who's waiting for us in our Cloud Cave?"  
  
"She let him? Oh, let's go meet him!!" cried Lily. James smirked at her reaction.  
  
"I already met him, thanks, but let's go!" he added hurriedly, as Lily took a swipe at his head. Racing each other, they ran to Cloud Cave, the name of the house they were given. Yanking open the door, Lily ran to the figure sitting on a couch staring into the flames in the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius! How are you! We haven't seen you in a long time!" said Lily, squeezing him to death.  
  
"You too, Lily. You're more beautiful than I last remembered," replied Sirius warmly, enveloping her in a bear hug.  
  
"Padfoot, old buddy! Nice to see you again!" James called out grinning. Sirius gave James a bear hug too.  
  
"Nice to see you up here with us in Heaven, and not down there, like I said you'd end up the first time you played a joke on me," joked Lily, thinking back to that day..  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Lily stood gaping at herself with the rest of Gryffindor Tower gawked at her. It was only her second day at Hogwarts. She was all sticky from the glue-bombs Sirius had thrown at her, her hair was singed from the Filibuster fire-works planted in her hair, and because of the fact it was 2:00 in the morning, her hair and clothes were disheveled. She turned slowly to face Sirius and co.  
  
"This. Is. It. I. Have. Had. It. You are all going down! You made the wrong decision to mess with me. And you're going to pay. Right, guys?" Lily asked her to roommates.  
  
"Course. Can't let you have all the fun, could we?" replied Caitlyn Dusk,(also known as Kat), a rather stunning girl with chestnut-colored locks that framed the girl's petite face. Her coal-black eyes stood out on her deeply freckled face. Her thin, slim body and long fingers were due to years of working out at the gym and practicing her guitar.  
  
"Wouldn't even think about it," agreed Robin Thomas, another beautiful girl, in her own way. She was only a couple of pounds overweight, so whenever she smiled, cute little dimples showed out on her face, like little dents in cream. Her oddly-colored violet eyes along with her black curls broke many boys' hearts.  
  
Lily too was also beautiful in her own way. She had deep, red-orange (like the crayola color red-orange, except darker) hair that fell straight only to curl at the bottom. Her eyes were darker than emeralds and her petite nose was lightly sprayed with freckles. Her thin, willowy body swayed gracefully when she walked. Right now, her eyes were livid and they flashed different shades of green as she fought to keep her temper under control.  
  
You'd better watch out tomorrow, cause we might attack when you're least expecting it Black. And the same goes for you three, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew," Lily sneered. Then, with one last hate-laden glance, she stalked up the girls' dormitory stairs with her roommates to clean up.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"I see you've still maintained your sense of humor. Although, I think that it may have a lot to do with old Prongs, here," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? We still needed to call Kat and Robyn to tell them the good news!" Lily demanded.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sirius. When Kat and Robin were murdered together on a secret mission by Voldemort, they got sent to this Section by the Head Archangel before us," James explained to Sirius. Sirius, having been filled in by the Head Archangel about all of Heaven's speaking terms, understood completely.  
  
"So...Kat is here, right?" Sirius asked in what he clearly thought was a casual voice. But James could see right through him, detecting a trace of eagerness. Back in the old days, when "the Gang" as they liked to call themselves, everyone knew that Sirius was desperately in love with Kat, and vice versa. Just as everyone knew how deeply in love James and Lily were and how desperately in love Remus and Robin were. Peter had nobody (A/N: Damn f****** b**** that rat b****** he is. In case u can't tell, I really HATE that piece of worm s***)  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. She moved on and found this really cool guy named Dean in Heaven, and she married him, and I liked him so much, I invited him into the Mauraders and named him Padfoot the 2nd," James replied, trying to keep a straight face. Apparently, it worked.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You went and let that guy marry MY girl and let him into the group with MY name?!? Is he replacing me?!?" Sirius screeched, throwing an "adult-like" tantrum.  
  
James couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. As he was laughing, a surprised look crossed Sirius's face. After James calmed down a bit, he was able to talk again.  
  
"I (snort) .You should have.(snort).seen the.(snort).look on your.(snort). Face!!" James snorted before breaking out into another burst of laughter.  
  
"Thank god," sighed Sirius, relieved. While this conversation was going on, Lily went and sent cloud messages (faster than owls) to her best friends, Kat and Robin. She knew they would be excited to see Sirius. 'Especially Kat,' Lily thought with a smile.  
  
In about 15 minutes flat, Robin and Kat came bursting through the door and...  
  
(A/N: Mwah hah hah hah! Cliffie! Don't worry, I'll get back to the story tomorrow, just too tired to write..snore [all the characters, not including Kat or Robin try to wake riter up, but can't so they give up].) 


End file.
